Flower Wakeup Call
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Dani receives flowers from another man. Will that wake Nico up or will it take something more drastic?


As Nico walked by Dani's office he saw her and Paloma reading the card that came in with flowers on her desk.

"He's persistent. I'll give him that," Dani said and didn't realize Nico had walked in her office.

"Who's persistent," Nico said as he walked in. He noticed Dani jump and the way she reacted.

"No one, Mr. Nun ya business," Dani said as Nico tried to snatch the card out of her hand, but was able to because swatted his hand away. _Why does he even care? He left for six months without saying goodbye and without a word. _

Nico asked if they could talk privately. He did not trust Paloma at all. It seemed like everytime he needed a minute with Dani, she was always snooping around. As Dani was on the phone with Powers, Nico couldn't help but think about the flowers. He knew they were from the same guy who kept looking back at Dani during the "Snap Out of it" meeting. Great, another Donnelly. Nico just shook his head and wondered what it would take for Dani to see that the MAN she needs and wants has been right here in front of her this whole time. Time to step it up, Nico thought to himself as he heard Dani telling him they needed to go find Powers before he did something crazy.

As Dani was coming out of the holding cell from talking to Powers, Nico knew the conversation must have been rough. He knew she was having a bad week. Heck, both of them had had such a terrible past year. What he wouldn't do to show up at Dani's house later tonight and just hold her, tell her it was going to be okay, and that he was still her "backup" no matter what. It upset him that Connor jumped all over Dani because he trusted Powers more. Sometimes, he hated the way other men treated her and didn't listen because they thought they knew a better way, but truth of the matter is, she is the only theapist that he has ever known to be the real deal.

Dani saw Nico's concern when she came out and asked her if she was okay. It touched her heart in a way that she has only ever felt with him. She just wished he would wrap his arms around her and tell her it's all going to be alright, but when Connor asked her a question it brought her back to reality. Dani felt exhausted and just wanted to go home and get some sleep, but with Powers, she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Once back in her office, Dani was getting her things together, she kept wondering where Nico had went to so quickly when they got back. She couldn't understand why it bothered her so much, but then again, did she, but just not want to accept it yet.

"I see you got the flowers," Dani heard a voice say. She looked up and there was Sam offering her an invitation to come by his hotel and share a drink. Dani really didn't want to because she knew this guy was just another Matt and she just didn't want to get involved in something like that again.

"What's wrong with a single woman like you having a drink with a single good looking man," Paloma asked Dani when she heard her turndown Sam. Dani knew that Paloma was right, but wasn't sure if it was Sam she should be sharing anything with.

Nico headed to the jailhouse where his brother, Alex Careles, was. He couldn't understand how the FBI figured out all the things he had done for Pittman, but he figured the FBI approached his brother to get information from him. Once he was done talking to his brother, he was going to Dani's house, didn't matter the time.

Dani sat there with Sam and was enjoying talking to him and enjoying being out with a man again, but something deep down just didn't feel right. When Sam handed Dani his room key, she wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was all over the place. She ended up going to his room and just as she was about to walk away, he opened the door. She tried to explain that the old her would be all for this and that she had an extremely rough year.

Sam just smiled and said, "I got just the thing to take your mind off of that." He leaned down and kissed Dani. She had to admit it felt good and she thought he was good looking. She ended up going into his room. Sam pushed her on the bed and started to take off her clothes. He was kissing Dani everywhere and when he hit one of her favorite spots on her neck, she moaned Nico's name. _What am I doing? This isn't what I want. The kindof man I've been looking for has been right in front of me this whole time. I'm such an idiot_.

When Sam heard Dani moan another man's name, it made him angry. He pushed Dani into the bed and tightened his hold on Dani's arms. "Who is Nico," he asked loudly. Dani should have saw this coming. She knew Sam was that kind of guy, but didn't trust her gut or her heart. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this. She looked at Sam for a minute. She was a little nervous because he had a look in his eye.

Sam reached up and grabbed Dani's neck and started to choke her. "Answer my question," he yelled as he squeezed tightly and shook her. Everything happened so quick that Dani didn't have time to think, but she knew she had to get out of this somehow. She couldn't breathe, which made it hard to think.

Dani knew who she needed to get ahold of somehow. That's when she realized that her phone was right beside her. Dani just knew she was going to die because he was chocking her. She was struggling, but she managed to get her phone, type Nico's number in and sent him a message that said, "911 Sam's hotel room."

Just as she hit send, Sam realized what she was doing and released the hold on her neck to grab the phone. He threw it up against the wall and while he didn't have a hold on her, Dani kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. She was able to get free and was almost out of the door when Sam tackled her from behind. They hit the dresser really hard. Dani noticed the lamp and grabbed it quickly. She hit Sam on top of the head with it. It knocked him out. Dani couldn't stand up and she knew that she couldn't make it to the lobby. She crawled over to where her phone was. She was realived that it still worked. She turned it again and saw that she had a text message. It said, "On my way. Police should be there any minute." They were up there just a few seconds after reading that text from Nico and arrested Sam. The paramedics arrived and put an oxygen mask over Dani's nose and mouth. The police asked her a few questions and the hotel gave her a room where she could lie down and have some privacy. She told the police to give Mr. Careles a key so he could get in when he arrived.

Once in the room, Dani went straight to the bathroom. She slid down on the floor and leaned against the huge bathroom sink cabinet. She cried. There hadn't ever been a time when she was so scared. Right now, she wished Nico was here and she wanted more than anything to be in his arms and for him to never let her go.

Her phone buzzed again. The message was from Nico. It said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm about thirty minutes away. Dani, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" _Nico knew she had to be shaken up because the cops said she had several bruises on her. Nico was proud because he knew that Dani put up a good fight and it probably helped her from getting hurt worse._

Dani was just about to answer him back when her phone buzzed again. When Dani saw that the text was from Paloma, she didn't even bother reading it because she knew what it would say. She sent Nico a quick text back and decided to get in the Jacques to help relax her muscles.

Nico's phone buzzed again and he saw that it was from Dani. "I need you. Please HURRY" is what the message read. Nico was already doing almost 90 MPH. He knew one thing and that was, making Dani his woman. He knew it was sad that it took another man sending Dani flowers to wake him up. It was time though to step it up.

Back at the hotel, Dani had gotton out and put a robe that the manager gave her on. She turned the TV on, anything to take her mind off of what just happened. Dani layed down on the bed because she felt exhausted and hurt everywhere. She fell asleep in no time.

The police approached Nico as soon as he got in the lobby. They explained what happened and gave him the key to get in the room Dani was in. Before Nico went in Dani's room, he wanted to check out Sam's room. It was a mess. He just stood there for a minute. _Why was she even here, he thought. Does she really not know that I'm the one that she needs in her life_?

Nico entered the room that Dani was in. He heard the TV and saw that Dani had fallen asleep. He walked over to the bed. This was the first time he had seen her asleep. _God, she is beautiful, he thought._ Nico sat down next to her and put one hand on the other side of her and he ran his other hand gently down her face.

"Dani," Nico said softly. Dani opened her eyes and saw Nico so close that she thought she was dreaming. He kissed her lightly on the forehead to get her to realize that she wasn't dreaming. Nico saw her eyes watering and he pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here sooner," Nico said.

Dani ran her hands down Nico's strong chest and said, "it's okay. I should have never come here in the first place." Tears were running down Dani's face.

Nico stood up, took his jacket, belt, and shoes off, put his back against the head rest of the bed. He pulled Dani, who was willing, up against his chest and held her tight. Dani cried hard and Nico knew it wasn't just over this thing with Sam, but over the whole past year. It had been a doozy.

When Dani finally calmed down, she looked up at Nico and that's when he saw the bruises on her neck. It made him angry and he wondered if Troy had something to do with this since he wanted Dr. Santino gone from V3. _This is such a mess, he thought. _Nico took his hand and ran it down Dani's neck. He knew she didn't have anything on under that rope and it was driving him wild. Dani closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact of Nico finally putting his hand on places that she had dreamed about for such a long time now. Nico loved the way her skin felt. He wanted to continue touching her, but he wanted it to be when she wasn't as vulnerable.

Nico finally asked, "Dani, what happened and why were you here with Sam?" He knew he probably shouldn't ask that, but he needed to know what happened. Nico didn't let her answer because he continued by saying, "I need to be honest with you. The reason I didn't go to Dallas was because I'm working undercover for the FBI to bring down V3. I did several illegal things for Pittman and so it was either go to jail or help the FBI. I'm sorry I hadn't already told you. I'm also sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye, but most of all I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you." Nico was hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him and make him leave.

Dani just sat there for a minute. She didn't really know what to say. Then, it hit her, he didn't want her at V3 because he didn't want her getting hurt. It had nothing to do with him. She smiled and said, "Haven't you ever had that feeling, Nico, where you have something with another person and you can't describe it, but it's undeniable? And you had to act on it or you'd just... burst." Nico smiled at Dani. He figured she would be mad at the whole FBI thing, but apprantley she wasn't. Nico pulled Dani in his lap and she straddled him.

"It took me seeing you get flowers from another man to wake me up and realize that I needed to tell you how I felt," Nico said as he wrapped his arms around Dani's butt. He pulled Dani in for an amazing mind blowing kiss.

"I need to tell you something. I was here having drinks with Sam tonight and went up to his room. We kissed and it just didn't feel right, but I let him talk me into going into his room anyways. Nico, I see that didn't anything. He layed me down on the bed and starting taking off my clothes and kissing me everywhere. Well, when he hit one of my spots, I moaned your name and it made him angry. That's how the fight started," Dani said as she lightly kissed Nico's lips.

Nico's eyes were full of lust and as he kissed down her neck, he said, "and just where was that spot at?"

Well, here's another story. I know in most of my stories, Dani gets hurt and Nico to the rescue. I don't want Dani to be with anyone else, but Nico. I don't know what y'all think, but I think there is a little more to Sam's character in the show. He's kind of pushy. Maybe Troy hired him to try and use that in a way of getting rid of Dani. I didn't like the last two minutes of Snap Out of it. I still have faith, though, that by the end of this season, we will finally get our DANICO! Sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
